L'Amazone
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Bellatrix est l'étoile Amazone. Elle est vindicatrice, guerrière, profondément cruelle et mesquine. Avide de pouvoir. Ces trente vignettes retracent sa vie, chronologiquement. L'apprécierez-vous ?
1. Naissance

Naissance

Elle était née à la maison, dans la chambre de ses parents. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce normalement. Et encore, elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Elle n'y était même pas retournée pour les naissances de ses sœurs, un elfe de maison l'avait retenue à l'extérieur. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais on lui avait raconté. Et elle lisait sa naissance dans les yeux de ses parents. Fiers d'avoir un enfant en bonne santé. Fiers d'avoir un enfant qui leur ressemblait. Fiers d'être enfin parents. Désespérés que l'enfant soit une fille. Dépités de voir que leur aîné ne serait pas un garçon. Soupirant à l'idée que leur héritier soit une héritière. Déçus que leur nom ne soit pas déjà assuré de se perpétuer par leur branche. Qu'importe. Ce qui était fait était fait. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils l'appelleraient Bellatrix. La guerrière. L'étoile Amazone.


	2. Soeurs

Soeurs

Quand on lui avait appris qu'elle allait avoir une petite sœur, Bellatrix avait réagi assez violemment. Elle s'était mise dans une colère noire. Sa petite sœur ne serait pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, à peine deux ans de moins. Mais elle deviendrait la préférée. Et on ne prêterait plus aucune attention à elle. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et son père lui avait dit, méprisant, qu'elle n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, si elle voulait qu'on fasse attention à elle.

Alors elle avait appris la leçon. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Andromeda était née, d'autant qu'elle lui ressemblait terriblement. Et elle n'avait encore rien dit quand c'était Narcissa qui était née. Elle n'avait tout de suite pas aimé cette poupée blonde qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Elle était tristement idiote.

Et Bellatrix s'était employée à sa vengeance. Elle leur avait fait payer de ne pas l'avoir laissée seul enfant. Elle leur avait fait faire toutes les bêtises possibles. Elle avait tout fait pour les dévaloriser aux yeux de ses parents sans se dévaloriser elle-même. Elle les avait mises à son service. Et il n'était pas question que l'une d'elles s'avise de lui désobéir.


	3. Premier sort

Premier sort

« Je veux savoir ce que Père et Mère préparent pour Noël. Tu vas me le dire. »

La petite fille, âgée d'à peine six ans, avait fermement descendu les escaliers de leur manoir jusqu'à la tanière de leurs elfes de maison. Elle en avait pris un hasard, le tirant par l'oreille, et lui avait asséné cette phrase d'une voix sûre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Mademoiselle… » S'effraya celui-ci. « Vous savez bien que c'est le Père Merlin qui décide de vos cadeaux, suivant votre sagesse, qui bien évidemment est grande… »

« Ne me raconte pas de sottises. Je sais parfaitement que ce sont nos parents qui nous offrent ces cadeaux. Je ne suis plus un bébé ! » S'énerva Bellatrix.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Non, je vous assure, je ne comprends pas… » Tenta pauvrement l'elfe, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Chacun connaissait la cruauté de la si petite fille. D'ailleurs, la moutarde commençait à monter au nez de celle-ci. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'on allait lui offrir, elle n'allait pas attendre un jour stupide, après un cérémonial tout aussi imbécile, tout ça pour que sa petite sœur croit que le Père Merlin existait. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre. C'était comme ça. Elle laissa donc la colère l'envahir, promettant une belle colère au milieu des cuisines, quand soudain, les casseroles tombèrent toutes au sol et l'elfe fut projeté au plafond. De surprise, Bellatrix se calma tout de suite, et l'elfe tomba dans un petit cri. Elle venait de faire son premier sort. Ça ne lui avait pas donné sa liste de cadeaux, mais c'était presque aussi bien. Aussi, elle repartit satisfaite, sans même un regard à la créature éclopée.


	4. La baguette

La baguette

Elle n'avait pas tanné sa mère pour y aller, mais presque. Elle n'aimait pas se comporter comme une petite fille, elle préférait faire la grande dame, même si parfois, elle avait l'impression de jouer un rôle qui ne lui allait pas encore, du haut de ses onze ans à peine. Mais au moins, elle se sentait plus grande, et elle avait l'impression que sa mère était plus fière d'elle aussi. Et Merlin savait que ça n'était pas simple de rendre fière Druella Rosier. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu fait des pieds et des mains pour que sa mère l'emmène enfin chez Ollivander. Elle devait absolument choisir sa baguette. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle passe après tout le monde. Elle devait être dans les premières à l'avoir. Et elle devait s'entraîner avec, il serait insensé qu'elle aille à Poudlard sans avoir appris quelques sorts auparavant. Quand elles avaient fini par y aller, elle avait exulté. Elle aurait enfin sa propre baguette. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se préparer avant la visite dans la boutique alors elle n'avait rien fait. Après tout, ça devait rester naturel. Et elle était Bellatrix Black. Lui trouver une baguette ne devrait pas être si compliqué. En effet, après deux essais infructueux, la troisième tentative avait été la bonne. Noyer et nerf de cœur de dragon. 30 centimètres. Impitoyable. C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle était sortie du magasin avec un sourire satisfait, laissant ce cher Ollivander ranger les boîtes qu'elles avaient dérangées en essayant sa baguette. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait eu quelques explosions avec. Elles étaient faites pour s'entendre.


	5. Le choixpeau

_Juste un petit mot pour adresser un merci particulier à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire pour me dire ce qu'ils ont pensé de chaque drabble. C'est adorable de votre part, et ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois, n'hésitez pas à continuer !_

* * *

Le choixpeau

Bellatrix était arrivée dans la Grande Salle au milieu des autres premières années. Comme eux, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers ce plafond magnifique, tout de même admirative face à cet exploit. Et puis elle s'était vite reprise, elle avait regardé droit devant elle pour savoir ce qui allait se passer exactement et analyser la pièce. L'attente avant qu'on ne prononce son nom pour la répartition n'avait pas été long. Encore heureux, elle n'aimait pas attendre. Elle s'était dégagée de la foule pour s'avancer, droite et digne. Elle s'était assise avec soin sur le tabouret et avait laissé la vieille chouette lui mettre ce chapeau moisi sur la tête. Elle savait déjà dans quelle maison elle irait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette chose dégoûtante pour le lui dire. Quand il l'avait crié, elle avait failli soupirer de dédain, elle s'était retenue à temps, se doutant que ça ne serait pas de très bon goût. Elle s'était dirigée rapidement vers sa table, Serpentard évidemment, et avait commencé à discuter avec les autres élèves qui y étaient présents. Autant repérer tout de suite ceux qui pourraient lui être utiles et ceux qu'elles n'aimeraient pas. Faire bonne figure. Comme toujours. C'était le leitmotiv de sa mère. Elle en avait fait le sien.


	6. Premier cours de DFCM

Premier cours de DFCM

Quand elle avait découvert ce cours en première année, Bellatrix l'avait trouvé prodigieux. Toutes ces connaissances qui devenaient à sa portée, c'était incroyable. Elle ne comptait pas tellement s'en protéger, comme le professeur Klarence le préconisait, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle était certaine que grâce à ce cours, elle améliorerait encore ses pouvoirs. Elle parviendrait à se protéger parfaitement et elle trouverait comment contrer les protections des autres. Elle aurait à la bibliothèque tous les livres de magie noire qu'elle voudrait, elle les chercherait et elle finirait par les trouver, même s'ils n'étaient pas accessibles au public. Elle était tout de même un peu déçue de ne pas être allée à Durmstrang. Là-bas au moins, elle aurait appris la magie noire. La vraie magie. Celle qui conférait le pouvoir. Celle qui l'attirait plus que tout. Elle se contenterait de ce qu'elle trouverait à Poudlard, se dit-elle à la fin de ce premier cours déjà passionnant.


	7. Le courrier

Le courrier

Comme tous les matins, la Grande Salle était envahie par les piaillements. Une nuée de chouettes et de hiboux envahit les lieux, des colis, lettres et autres paquets dans leurs serres. Bellatrix finit tranquillement sa tartine beurrée avant de boire son verre de jus de citrouille. De toute façon, aucun de ces volatiles ne prendrait sa direction. Sa voisine de tablée poussa un petit cri de joie à la réception d'une lettre, lui perçant le tympan au passage. Elle lui destina un long regard dédaigneux. Elle ne recevait jamais de courrier. Ses parents ne prenaient pas la peine d'en écrire. Ils considéraient que leur fille devait être capable de se débrouiller seule, qu'elle était assez grande pour vivre sans ses parents. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa mère était très attachée à ses filles. Et elle avait sans doute bien assez à faire avec ses sœurs pour se préoccuper de son aînée. Ça n'était rien. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Après tout, elle était leur fille. Ils voulaient juste l'endurcir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces démonstrations d'affection écœurantes.


	8. L'épouvantard

L'épouvantard

Bellatrix était en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était en troisième année et le professeur Klarence avait décidé de leur enseigner le sortilège de riddikulus. Elle attendait sagement dans la file pour une fois. Enfin, sagement, tout était relatif. Disons plutôt qu'elle ne se chamaillait pas avec les autres comme une bande de scroutts. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de commenter d'un air dédaigneux les peurs de chacun. Le garçon devant elle venait de passer. Il avait peur des souris. C'était ridicule. Elle, elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle se demandait ce que l'épouvantard pourrait bien trouver. Elle s'avança, confiante, et se prépara. Quand la créature sortit, elle lança très vite le sort. Personne ne devait voir ça. Ou le moins de monde possible. Personne ne devait voir ce qu'il lui avait montré. Il avait raison. Elle avait bien peur d'une chose. Il lui avait montré un avenir, dans lequel elle était en haillons, seule, misérable, sans pouvoirs, sans importance. Une vision d'horreur. Il n'était pas question qu'elle soit comme ça. Elle défia du regard quiconque osait poser le sien sur elle un peu trop longtemps alors qu'elle regagnait les rangs de ceux qui étaient déjà passés, dans le fond de la classe. Tout ceci était ridicule. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle y prête attention. Ce cours ne lui plaisait pas, pensa-t-elle en sortant, il avait été inutile.


	9. Premier baiser

Premier baiser

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de leur salle de bain commune. Fronça les sourcils. Tira sur ses paupières. Elles tombaient. C'était moche. Heureusement que le reste de son visage rattrapait ces paupières lourdes. Sa longue chevelure brune dont elle était si fière. Son port altier. Ses traits Black. Elle était jolie. Belle, même. Alors pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Bellatrix n'était pas une jeune fille futile, c'était certain, et elle maudissait sa sœur qui ne se préoccupait que de son apparence. Elle-même misait sur son intelligence. Mais quand même. Ses quelques amies avaient déjà eu des relations amoureuses. Et pas elle. Les garçons de sa maison la fuyaient. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle cherche dans une autre maison. Elle avait quatorze ans. Et elle aurait son premier baiser. Elle le jura en sortant de la salle de bain pour gagner la salle commune. Demanda à un de ses camarades, plutôt à son goût, de la rejoindre. Lui demanda pourquoi elle ne lui plaisait pas. Le força à l'embrasser, puisqu'il n'avait pas de raison valable. Le repoussa, frustrée. Elle n'avait rien ressenti de ce qu'avaient décrit ses amies. Elle était déçue. Si c'était ça, embrasser…


	10. Bousculade

Bousculade

Bellatrix était partie à son cours de botanique. Quelle manière inutile que celle-là. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait failli oublier ses gants en peau de dragon, chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement mais il fallait croire que ça arrivait même aux meilleurs, et elle avait dû faire demi-tour pour aller les chercher dans son dortoir. Elle avait décliné la proposition de sa bande d'amis de l'attendre pour marcher tranquillement sans avoir forcément affaire aux babillages de Tiffany sur un Serpentard de troisième année qui lui faisait de l'œil. Soudain, on la bouscula dans un couloir, près de la Grande Salle. Elle vacilla quelque peu et se rattrapa au mur tout proche. Un Poufsouffle de première année. Elle eut un sourire satisfait quand elle le vit, terrifié, s'excuser mille fois de sa maladresse avant de s'enfuir en courant. Apparemment, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. C'était bien. Elle éclata d'un rire cruel avant de s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à le rattraper. Mais ce petit incident l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Elle pourrait supporter le cours.


End file.
